


Comfort (kennith x Christopher)

by ThatsroughbuddyTwT



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsroughbuddyTwT/pseuds/ThatsroughbuddyTwT
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing anymoreChris comforts kennith after a bad day
Relationships: The Distortionist | Christopher Pierre/Kennith Simmons
Kudos: 4





	Comfort (kennith x Christopher)

**Author's Note:**

> (Possible ooc and MANY spelling mistakes)  
> There is no pov, it hurts to read  
> Tw: swearing, mention of self-harm

Fucking again  
Today kennith was bullied again in school, he wouldn't give a fuck but today was different. Kids in his school weren't just bulling him like they always do, today was worse. His nose was bleeding and he was kicked in his stomach many times.

He's currently heading back home, he skipped classes, he didn't cared anymore, he wasn't crying more specifically sobbing, he just wanted to be alone.  
He walked past the living room, ignoring his parents and walked to his room. He sat on the floor and started to cry, he was so tired of this bullshit, he was sitting there for a while then he heard his phone, someone was calling him.  
He looked up st the screen, heh...obviously it was stephanie, she would always get worried if her friend wouldn't be at school.  
"Hey..." kennith said trying to sound as natural as he could.  
"Kennith? Why weren't you in school today? did something happened?"  
"Oh...it's nothing, I just wasn't feeling well"  
"oh, okay I hope you'll get better soon, if you need anything just call me okay?"  
"Yeah...thank you"  
"Of course bye!"  
He hung up and layed on his bed. He looked at his arm they were covered in scars he touched them softly  
" disgusting " he thought.  
He decided to go to sleep even though he wasn't sleepy. 

He woke up and saw that, it was getting dark outside. He sat up and took his phone. One new message, he realized that it was a person which he stated to talk with like a year ago, it was Christopher, they started to talk with each other pretty out of nowhere, he didn't liked him at first but then something changed.  
"Hey how are you?"  
"Bad"  
"Did something happened?"  
"Yeah, but it's my personal stuff"  
"lets talk about it"  
"Why?"  
"Because i'm your friend and I want to make sure everything okay "  
"Please don't waste your time on me"  
"No, were talking now"  
Suddenly his phone shaked and he saw that chris was calling him. He hesitated for a moment, before he picked up.  
"H-hello" he said with trembling voice.  
"Hey kennith" he heard other person say   
"What happened, were you crying?" He asked  
"N-no, just a bad day at school" kennith said, he heard the other man sigh.   
"Okay...well we can meet up, if you want and talk about it"  
He hesitated for a moment but agreed, he didn't wanted to make him mad or annoyed. He was a little bit nervous since he never met him before.  
"Meet me in the park, okay?" The other man said "yeah, sure" he said and hung up.  
He walked up to the bathroom and cleaned the blood from his nose, he took of his shirt and saw that he has now many buries "Damn it".  
He walked out and took some clear cloths and started to head out.  
He looked at the message chris send him, it was an address. It wasn't far away so he decided to walk there. He walked up to the hill and saw someone sit on one of the benches, the man waved at him. He came closer he didn't actually know how chis looked like, but chis knew how kennith looks. As he was walking closer he saw that chris have snow white hair, he had pretty white skin and a small circles on both side of his cheeks, he was pretty handsome in kennith's opinion. Finally he sat next to him.  
"hi..." he said nervously he wasn't the most talkative person.   
Chris looked at him "hello, kennith right?"  
He said as he shakes his hand.   
Kennith just nodded, Suddenly Christopher took his face in his hands and he was looking at his eyes "h-huh?" Kennith was confused at man sudden move "you've been crying, weren't you?" He asks "um...no I told you it's nothing" he felt like crying again, he looked down.  
"Hey...look it's not like I'm mad or something I just want to make sure that you're alright dear" chris said softly.   
"Just another day at school" he said still looking down "oh...did something happened there?" chris asked worried "bullied again" he said emotionless.  
"Oh...I'm sorry" he said and then he hugged the smaller man. Kennith started to cry in his arm he wasn't able to do it anyone. "So..Please tell me what exactly happened?" He asked "they b-beat me up today, not just stupid talk, they fucking kick me in stomach and told me to kill myself"  
"Fucking bitch" Christopher said and looked like he wanted to kill someone. kennith just buried his head in Christopher's chest. They sat there for a while and then started to talk about stuff. Kennith was feeling better now.

"Hey wanna go to my place now?, we can just watch a movie or something" Christopher said a little bit embarrassed. "Y-yeah, sure" he said as they started to walk his house. They were holding hands the whole way, which chris didn't notice.  
When they finally got there they walked inside.  
He had a really nice house, kennith thought that it suited him. He turned on the light and leaded him upstairs, when they finally got there they sat on the bed. Chris turned on the tv and put kennith on his lap, he softly hugged him. Kennith was happy that Christopher wanted to make him feel better.

He started to feel sleepy and he felt asleep in chis arms. Christopher realized that and put him in his bed and he covered him with a blanked. He was watching him for a while, then He saw his scars he knew he had to talk with him about it but it can wait till tomorrow, kennith needs some rest now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea


End file.
